Thorium Vault
Upgrade Progression Command Center Thorium Capacity Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Looting Thorium Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History *The gained Vault Protection function in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 30 in the . *The removed All Power Usage for all Levels in the . *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 25 in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The reduced its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The Thorium Vault reduced upgrade times in the Game Update of Oct 28,2016. *The Thorium Vault capacities for levels 1 to 17 were increased in the Game Update of Oct 28,2016. *The gain the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the Game Update of Jul 29,2016. *The 3rd & 4th Thorium Vaults were introduced in the Game Update of Sep 10, 2015. *The Thorium Vaults gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 18 in the Game Update of Jun 30, 2015. *The Thorium Vaults gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of Oct 22, 2014. *The 2nd Thorium Vault was Introduced in the Game Update of Oct 09, 2013. *The Thorium Vault's ( and C.C.'s ) maximum Lootable amount was raised in the Game Update of Sep 12, 2013 . *The Thorium Vault's Footprint was reduced in the Game Update of Jul 11, 2013. *The Thorium Vault was Introduced in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Thorium Vault holds Thorium collected from various sources in the game including : **Being Looted from an Enemy Player Base. **Being Looted from any Thorium storing standard, unique or event Rouge Faction bases. ***Including Thorium Compounds of any level **Being Awarded from completion of various PvE Missions. **Being Awarded as a prize during various events. ***Including monthly Special Events & Invasion Events. *A Player's Base can store up to a maximum of Thorium without the construction of a Thorium Vault. **This storage capacity is provided by the Command Center. *With Thorium Vaults the Base's overall is . *The Thorium Display on the Resource Bar displays the overall Total Thorium amount currently being stored in the base. **By hovering the Mouse Pointer over the Thorium Display you may also see the following information : ***The overall Maximum Thorium Capacity of the base. ***The amount of Thorium, if any, currently being produced by a Thorium Mine. *An Enemy Attacker may Loot up to a maximum of of a Player's Thorium in a single attack. **To loot the maximum the attacker is required to destroy all constructed Thorium Vaults as well as the Command Center. *The Thorium Vaults and/or Command Center must be completely destroyed for that building to be looted by an attacker. *The amount of Lootable Thorium available from each Thorium Vault is the same regardless of the level of the Vault. **The collective amount being held in all Vaults at the time of an attack is divided equally between the total number of Vaults. Trivia *The Thorium Vault has a 4x4 Footprint. *The Thorium Vaul''t has a higher Health than the other Resource Storage Buildings. **However, the actual Health number is not divulged by Kixeye. *The Collecting Amount shown in Thorium Display of the Resource Bar is currently not being used by the game. **It used to display the amount of Thorium being collected from the old Thorium Depositss. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 42 Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum : 7/11 - Maintenance Notes - ( Official ) - Footprint Reduced *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - Command Center Level 11 ( Official ) - Level 11 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) Gallery ThoriumVault-UnlockRequirements.png|Unlock Requirement ThoriumVault-Lv01-Message.png|Level 1 Message Thor Vault Level 5 Message.png|Level 5 Message Thorium Vault Level 10.png|Level 10 Message Complete War Commander UI.png|Thorium Vault Information Footprint-ThoriumValt-(4x4).png|Footprint 4x4 Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 02-13-2013.png|Game Update: Feb 13, 2013 Introduction GameUpdate 10-09-13.png|Game Update: Oct 9, 2013 Addition of 2nd Thorium Vault GameUpdate 09-10-2015-2.png|Game Update : Sep 10, 2015 Addition of 4th & 5th Vaults Video Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Resource Category:Storage Buildings Category:A to Z